Complot Interne
by Andy56
Summary: Mulder et Scully entendent tour à tour une rumeur qui circule dans les bureaux du FBI, Mulder garderatil son sang froid?


Auteur : Polly

Genre : Très général, une pointe de jalousie, un tout petit zest d'humour…

Time-Line : Dans la saison 7, avant « Requiem » de préférence.

Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction est réalisée à but non lucratif, simplement dans un but divertissant, je n'en retire aucune source pécuniaire. Les personnages de Fox Mulder et de Dana Scully ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété de Chris Carter, de 1013 Production et de la 20th Century Fox.

Résumé : Mulder et Scully entendent tour à tour une rumeur qui circule dans les bureaux du FBI, Mulder gardera-t-il son sang froid ?

Note de l'auteur : J'ai déjà écrit plus de 50 fanfictions sur la série « La Caméléon / The Pretender » mais c'est ma deuxième fanfiction sur « The X-Files », alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît au niveau des caractères des personnages !

Feedbacks : AndreaParCoeurhotmail.fr

Blog : AndreaParCoeur. Interne

« Scully, tu veux un café ? » Demanda Mulder en se levant de sa chaise.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, merci. » Répondit sa collègue, plongée dans la lecture d'un X-Files.

Mulder sourit, il était heureux qu'elle s'intéresse de plus en plus au paranormal, elle devenait plus ouverte aux… possibilités extrêmes. Il attrapa sa veste dans laquelle se trouvait son portefeuille et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

Il monta rapidement les marches qui le menaient au rez de chaussez et s'approcha du distributeur. Deux agents attendaient que la machine veuille bien leur servir leurs boissons. Mulder ne pu se retenir de les écouter discrètement.

« Alors, à ton avis, qui va gagner ? »

« Tu parles de qui là, des parieurs ou du vote en lui-même ? »

« Du vote imbécile ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop, personnellement j'ai mon top trois, après… C'est une question de goût ! »

« Arrête, le goût n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On parle de la nana la plus sexy du Bureau, pas de ta prochaine copine mon vieux ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison… Je sais pas, ça dépend en fait. Y'a bien Stewart qui est pas mal du tout… »

« Stewart ? Hey, on a dit sexy, pas vulgaire Andrews ! »

« Sinon, y'a Madame Spooky aussi. »

« Ola, ouais, j'lai vue ce matin… J'te jure, elle a un de ces p'tit culs… »

« T'as raison, dommage qu'elle soit aussi froide, et puis, à travailler avec le Martien, elle doit être tordue. »

« Ouais, bah ça n'enlève rien au fait que si Mulder lui collait pas autant aux fesses, j'peux te dire que je baptiserais bien son bureau… »

« Ah, moi aussi… »

Mulder les observa s'éloigner sans le remarquer. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une nette expression de surprise et de choc. Comment pouvaient-ils manquer autant de respect à Scully ?

Tout en appuyant sur la touche qui délivrait le café, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Des paris, non mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à faire non ? Et puis sans le vouloir, il imagina cet agent débarquer dans SON bureau et… avec SA Scully… renversant SES dossiers sur le sol.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il s'empara des deux gobelets en plastique. Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur Scully et sur les agents qui viendraient s'adresser à elle. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se trouvait déjà très gêné quand Scully le surprenait à visionner des cassettes à l'origine douteuse, mais sachant ce que préparaient les autres agents, il ne savait pas comment il allait affronter son regard.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu t'étais perdu ? » Se moqua Scully en le rejoignant près de la porte, attrapant son café. « Brrr, on est vraiment oubliés de tout le monde ici. Ils ne pensent même pas à mettre le chauffage. » Lui fit-elle remarquer en retournant s'asseoir.

« Hum… » Fit Mulder, retrouvant sa chaise.

« Ca va Mulder ? Tu es assez pâle je trouve. » S'inquiéta Scully après avoir bu une gorgée.

« Oui… Je réfléchissais c'est tout. »

« Ah, tu as oublié le sucre. Je reviens, tu veux que je t'en rapporte ? »

« Non, non, ça ira ! » Affirma-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole et buvant d'une traite la moitié de son gobelet.

Le sourcil droit relevé, elle lui envoya un petit regard intrigué. Elle sentait qu'il se comportait différemment depuis qu'il était revenu mais n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de ce changement.

Elle arriva à son tour devant la machine et de nouveau, deux agents discutaient devant elle, prenant leur temps. La femme attrapait son café pendant que son collègue commandait le sien. A passer trop de temps avec Mulder, Scully finissait par adopter les mêmes habitudes : elle tendit l'oreille. Elle savait bien que les discussions de couloir au FBI allaient bon train et qu'on pouvait souvent en apprendre beaucoup, sur tout le monde.

« Franchement, toi et tes potes, vous êtes de vrais gamins ! »

« Non, on est des hommes c'est tout. Oh, et ose me dire que tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de choses avec tes collègues féminines ! »

« En discutant, comme ça, mais de là à lancer des paris sur la femme la plus sexy du FBI, vous exagérez les gars ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as entendu dire que tu n'étais pas dans les favorites et tu es vexée ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? C'est le cas ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, je disais ça comme ça ! »

« De toute façon, je suis sûre que le résultat sera sans surprise. »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu ! Allez, fais pas ta cachottière ! »

« Oh ça va hein, il suffit de vous voir tous baver derrière elle comme des p'tits toutous en manque ! »

Tous deux commencèrent à s'éloigner, au grand regret de Scully qui se demandait bien à qui elle pouvait faire allusion. Elle prit un sachet de sucre tout en continuant à les écouter.

« Qui ça ? »

« Oh, fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, l'agent Sc… »

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Scully à coté de la machine. En une seconde, elle réfléchit à une fin correcte pour sa phrase, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu une trop grande partie de la conversation.

« L'agence comporte plein d'agents qui seraient ravies de t'apporter leur aide sur ce dossier… »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en silence vers la salle de réunion qui servait bien souvent de salle de repos. Scully soupira, pour une fois qu'elle entendait une rumeur intéressante qui ne semblait pas la concerner… Elle fit demi-tour et retourna au sous-sol où l'attendaient un monticule de dossiers à trier et un Mulder peu loquace.

Mulder et Scully sortaient du bureau du Directeur Adjoint Skinner et comptaient rejoindre le leur. Ils patientaient tranquillement devant l'ascenseur lorsqu'un homme tapota l'épaule de Mulder. Celui-ci se retourna alors, imité de près par Scully. L'homme qui se trouvait en fasse d'eux était un collègue avec lequel ils discutaient parfois de tout et rien.

« Mulder, je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? »

A sa façon de parler, Scully comprit qu'elle n'était pas concernée par cette requête et dit à Mulder qu'elle l'attendrait à son bureau. Sur ce elle avança dans la cabine et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

« Oui Marcus, c'est pour une affaire ? »

« Euh… Non… Enfin, ça concerne le bureau… » Commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur un groupe d'agent qui les observait à quelques mètres. Mulder sentit que quelque chose se tramait mais il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ce complot interne.

« Voilà, je sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a une sorte de petit concours en ce moment au Bureau… »

« Un petit concours ? » Répéta Mulder, intrigué.

« Disons que les gars ont décidé de lancer des paris pour élire la nana la plus sexy du FBI… »

« Oh, rien que ça. Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Bah… On aimerait avoir ton avis, même si on se doute de ta réponse. »

« Ah oui ? Et quelle pourrait-elle bien être ? »

« Hé Mulder, te fiche pas de nous… T'as vu ta collègue quand même… »

« Ma collègue ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on en dit de "ma collègue" » Questionna-t-il, à la fois pour savoir ce qui se disait sur Scully, mais également pour mettre son ami encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Arrête Mulder, regarde dans ce couloir… T'en vois une potable toi dans le lot ? Avec leurs chignons de grand-mères, leur balai dans le cul ou leur tailleur jupe qui leur arrive aux chevilles… Et au milieu de ça, il y a l'agent Scully… »

« Quoi Scully ? » S'inquiéta Mulder, il connaissait son surnom de Mrs Spooky mais il n'en savait pas plus, ce qui attisait sa curiosité.

« Bah c'est un pur canon quoi ! Toujours super bien fringuée, un regards bleus comme il n'en existe pas et un cul… Un c… »

« Ca va ! » L'interrompit Mulder, presque gêné pour sa collègue. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« En fait, y'en a pas beaucoup des nanas comme ça au FBI et le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air très bavarde ta Scully. Alors on se demandait si tu pouvais pas nous raconter quelques petits trucs sur elle tu vois… Histoire qu'on la connaisse mieux. »

« Oui, c'est ça, je vous vois venir. Si vous comptez lui filer un rencart, faites-le tous seuls mais moi, je ne jouerai pas les entre metteurs. Et à mon avis, vous perdez votre temps ! » Lança Mulder, agaçé par ces enfantillages.

« Ouais, c'est ça, tu veux te la garder pour toi tout seul hein ! En fait, je suis sûr que tu dois lui faire sa fête tous les jours sur le bureau dans ton sous-sol ! » S'exclama l'agent Marcus, déçu par le silence de Mulder.

Celui ne pu se retenir et fit demi-tour pour se jeter sur son collègue. A ce moment-là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur Scully qui avait oublié un document dans le bureau de son patron. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Mulder en train d'étrangler l'agent Marcus en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Mulder ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Elle doit être vachement bonne pour que tu veuilles te la garder pour toi tout seul ! Et puis dans ton sous-sol miteux, tu peux la faire jouir autant que tu veux, t'es sûr que personne ne vous entendra ! » Continuai Marcus alors que Mulder resserrait l'étreinte, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Mulder, lâche-le s'il te plaît ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! »

« Excuse-toi ! Fais-lui tes excuses pour ce que tu as osé dire d'elle dans son dos ! »

L'autre ne faisait que rire bêtement alors qu'un attroupement d'agent se créait devant le bureau de Skinner. Celui-ci, attiré par le bruit, sortit enfin de la pièce et vis que l'agent Mulder faisait encore des siennes.

« Espèce de lâche ! » Fit Mulder alors que Marcus ne disait rien.

A leurs cotés, Scully les observait désormais en silence, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Qu'avait-elle à faire dans cette histoire ?

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement au moment où Skinner arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Cet abruti a lancé un concours débile pour élire la "nana la plus sexy du FBI" » Répondit Mulder entre deux inspiration rageuses.

« Et… ? »

« Allez, répète-lui ce que tu viens de me dire Marcus ! »

« J'ai juste dit que vous aviez vos chances agent Scully et il s'est énervé ! »

« Agent Mulder, veuillez lâcher cet agent immédiatement et me rejoindre dans mon bureau ! » Ordonna Skinner, exaspéré par le comportement de son agent.

« Monsieur, il ne dit que des conneries et il n'ose même pas les répéter ! Ce serait plutôt à lui de rendre des comptes. »

« Mulder, ne me forcez pas à vous y amener moi-même… » Murmura Skinner, perdant patience.

« Attendez ! » fit une voix dans leur dos. « L'agent Mulder est hors de cause. Il a simplement voulu donner une leçon de respect à l'agent Marcus. »

Scully reconnut la femme qui se trouvait devant elle le matin même, devant la machine à café. Cette dernière s'avança.

« Ce n'est pas l'agent Mulder qui devrait s'expliquer mais plutôt l'agent Marcus pour son comportement inexcusable envers la gente féminine travaillant dans ce bureau et plus particulièrement envers l'agent Scully. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi il retourne à la fin !! » S'exclama Scully, toujours dans le brouillard le plus total.

« L'agent Marcus vous a manqué de respect en parlant de vous comme d'un vulgaire objet sexuel dont l'agent Mulder se servirait chaque fois qu'il en a besoin, dans son bureau du sous-sol.

Scully resta bouche-bée. Tout le monde l'observait, guettant la moindre réaction. Ce fut fait lorsqu'elle alla appeler l'ascenseur. Mulder lâcha prise et courut vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai simplement voulu qu'il s'excuse Scully… » Dit-il alors qu'ils entraient tous deux dans la cabine.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que ce genre d'histoire me met mal à l'aise. » Fit Scully en appuyant sur le bouton pour que les portes se referment.

« Laisse tomber, ce ne sont que des abrutis en manque. Ils sont aigris car ils bossent avec des femmes qui ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville alors forcément, il faut qu'ils te salissent pour qu'ils puissent se satisfaire. »

Scully esquissa un faible sourire, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mulder releva son menton avec son index.

« Hey, c'est ça d'être la plus belle femme de ce continent, on fait des jaloux. » Ajouta-t-il pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Là, c'est sûre, je vais rester cloîtrée au sous-sol. Rien que le fait de déambuler dans les couloirs, j'aurais peur qu'un agent me saute dessus ! »

« Alors là, qu'ils essayent. Dorénavant, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle et gars à celui qui s'approche trop de toi ! »

« N'empêche, il n'avait entièrement tort… »

« Quoi ? »

« On en aura fait des choses sur ce bureau… » Dit-elle en lui ôtant sa cravate.

« Et bien… Je sens qu'à ce rythme, il va rendre l'âme plus vite que prévu… »

« Et je me ferai un plaisir d'en choisir un plus grand… »

FIN


End file.
